College is cruel
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Story told from the point of view of Imogen and Mordecai. Imogen lost Fiona when Fiona wanted to go to design school in Italy. Mordecai lost Margaret when she got accepted into Milten University which was her dream school. Can Mordecai and Imogen help each other through the pain. Morderet and Fimogen. Fimogen is a lesbian couple, dont like don't read. T for mild violence.
1. Torn apart from her

**Regular show and Degrassi crossover. Pairings are Morderet and Fimogen. Both of these pairings were torn apart due to a girl going to college. Mordecai misses Margaret each day, and he feels like no one can understand his pain. That was before he met Imogen Moreno, a senior at Degrassi high school and Imogen tells Mordecai about graduation at Degrassi, which unfortnately she didn't get to participate in because she failed all her classes. She tells Mordecai about the devastating event that happened between her and Fiona Coyne at graduation. Mordecai tells Imogen about the devastating night at steak me Amadeus. Can these two help each other through the pain and will Imogen possibly try to get Mordecai together with Margaret? Story contains a male/female pairing as well as female/female pairing. Story being told from Imogen and Mordecais' POV.**

**Degrassi universe**

**Imogens' POV**

I was looking through my phone at old texts and pictures and one of the pictures caught my eye. It was a picture of me and my ex-girlfriend Fiona Coyne. Just then, the horrible memory of the 2013 graduation came back to me. It is a night I try really hard to forget, but sometimes it's not so easy.

**Flashback**

Fiona was validictorian that year, and in her speech she said not to be afraid of change because it was a good thing. She was going to go to design school, the downside for me was, it was in Italy.

I said to Fiona "I think we should break up."

She asked me "Is this because of Italy?"

I told her "You want to travel the world and I just want to sit at home and read about it in my cozy chair."

Fiona said "I always liked that we were different."

I said to her "Maybe a little too different. I know it's scary..."

She said to me "It's terrifying."

I asked her "Maybe just one last kiss?"

She said to me as she fought back tears "Of course."

We kissed each other one final time and Fiona went back into the audtorium of the school to join the other seniors when they threw their caps. She looked back at me with shaky breath, I could tell she was either crying or trying hard not to. I felt devastated I absolutely love Fiona and I know that she loves me, but let's face it, she was going to be half way around the world, that's just not good for a relationship.

**Flashback ends**

I looked at text she'd sent me while we were still dating which said "I've never imagined being a relationship that would've lasted so long, and then we became girlfriends. I can see us one day eventually being wife and wife, either when this state allows gay marriage, or when we decide to run off and get married in a state that already allows it."

I cried and said "I would've loved being married to Fiona she's the most amazing girl I've ever met and the love of my life." I cried harder and shouted "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER LET HER GO!"

I was up in my room alone so I just put my phone on my nightstand and collapsed onto my bed sobbing into my pillow shouting in devastation and anger.

**Regular show universe**

**Mordecais' POV**

I was outside trying my best to work along with my best friend Rigby, but I was struggling.

I said to Rigby "Dude, I can't work right now. If you see Benson, tell him I'm in our room, but please also tell him I just want to be alone."

Rigby knew why I wanted to be alone, everyone at the park knew because they were all there with me that tragic night.

Rigby hugged me and said "I'm so sorry about this, man. I know how devastating this has been for you, and that it's just killing you inside."

I gently pulled Rigby away and said "Thanks, dude. Go ahead and get back to work so you won't get in trouble if Benson comes by."

Rigby says "Again, I'm really sorry about that night, man."

I just turned away and said, fighting back tears "I appreciate the comfort, dude, but I just need to be by myself right now."

I walked away and started heading towards the house. As I walked into the house I passed several of my co-workers like Pops, Skips, and the newest addition to the park team, Thomas. I didn't want any them seeing me cry. I just ran away as fast as I could and slammed the door behind me when I entered the house. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I was trying hard not to cry when I was outside around everybody, which I was surprised I was able to do, but I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I collapsed onto my bed and cried my eyes into a pillow as the memory of my last night with Margaret went through my mind.

**Flashback**

There was lots of choas going on between the feds and a group called the Capicola gang, who were a group of robotic band animals. We'd fought against them before when they were suspects in a case of putting millions of uncut diamonds in a pair of fuzzy dice. They were blown up by the FBI when they'd been caught, but somehow they managed to survive the attack and rebuilt themsleves. Now, they were in trouble because of printing couterfit Amadeus dollars, which is a cupon you could use at the restuarant steak me Amadeus. I'd gone there and planned on asking Margaret Smith, who I'd loved for a long time and was just friends with for so long, to finally be my girlfriend. Margaret and I ducked underneath one of the tables to talk in private.

I said to her "I feel like we're getting closer every day and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret," I took her hands and looked deep into her eyes with love and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret looked happy for a brief second, but that didn't last long.

She sighed and said to me "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," she held up an accpeteance letter from Milten University, a college which she had applied to, I was shocked and speechless just wondering was going to happen next. Margaret said to me "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," she started to cry as she told me "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." I watched as she ran out of the restaurant, covering her eyes so no one would see her crying. I watched feeling as if a bomb went off inside of me, exploding my heart into a million peices. I had a shocked look on my face, but surprisingly I wasn't crying on the outside, although on the inside I had burst into tears.

Just then I heard the leader of the Capicola gang shout "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

A rocket shot out at all the Capicola gang members and they all exploded, but it didn't come from the feds.

It was fired by the owner of steak me Amadeus who then said "Nobody talks that way about college education in my restuarant."

**Flashback ends**

I cried and screamed at the top of my lungs as my pain just got to be too much for me to take. I started hitting the wall in devastation and anger.

As I punched the wall I shouted "THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!? WHY, WHY, WHY!?" my hand was hurting a little, but I didn't even notice it compared to my emotional pain.

Just then I heard a knock on my door and heard my boss Benson talking to me.

He said "Mordecai, I talked to Rigby and he told me what happened. It's great that you were trying to work, but you really should just take time off because of what you're going through."

I knew Benson was trying to help, but I was too angry and devastated to talk to anyone at the time.

I shouted "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Benson opened the door and peaked his head inside and saw the holes I'd punched in the wall.

He said "Wow, this is really hard on you."

I snapped at him, throwing my alarm and I shouted "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" I didn't mean to be so harsh, I know Benson was only trying to help, but my pain was messing with my head and I wasn't thinking right.

Benson said quietly "Sorry about everything, Mordecai. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

I cried loud as I said "I didn't mean to be so rude, Benson, I'm sorry."

Benson went into my room and put his hand on my shoulder and said kindly "It's okay, you've just been so sad and angry lately, and that it's starting to mess with your head."

I threw my arms around Benson, just really needing a hug from somebody as I cried my eyes out.

Benson hugged me back and said "Don't worry, you won't be apart from Margaret forever."

I said "It already feels like I've been apart from her that long," I cried louder as I shouted "SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, BENSON, AND I'M DYING INSIDE WITHOUT HER!"

Benson patted me on the back and said "That's it, just let all the pain out, let it all out."

I calmed down a bit and asked "Can I please just be alone, now?"

Benson got off my bed and said kindly "If you need anyone to help you, you know where to find me." he closed the door behind him and I layed my head back down on my pillow, crying softly as I thought of Margaret.

**Poor Mordecai and Imogen are both upset over the girl they love being away due to college. Both feel lost and upset without the important girl. Who will they turn to for comfort in a time like this? After they meet, it's each other they count on for comfort.**


	2. Finding someone who understands

**In this chapter Mordecai wakes up and finds himself in a different dimension. He at first wants to just go back home, but then he meets Imogen Moreno and they form a friendship.**

**Degrassi universe**

**Mordecais' POV**

I don't remember what happened or why it happened, but somehow I woke up one morning and found myself outside of a school called Degrassi high.

I walked towards the school and checked to see if it was unlocked which it was. I headed inside and as soon as I did, I heard the bell ring and the students came out of their classes. One of them, a girl with dark balck hair, pigtails, and glasses caught my eye.

I walked up to her said "Hi, my name's Mordecai, and I need some help because I'm lost and have no idea how to get home."

She said to me "Hi, I'm Imogen Moreno. I'll try my best to help you, but maybe if i could have some details about where you live first."

I asked Imogen "Would you like to go outside and talk?"

I saw Imogen looking down at the ground sadly as she said to me "Probably a good idea. I've been pretty upset lately, so I need to get out of here."

I walked outside with Imogen and we sat down together on the bleachers at the football feild.

I said to her "I hope you're not creeped out by the fact I'm a talking blue jay."

Imogen said "Not at all, Mordecai. I'm sure that where you're from, animals can speak and move around just like humans."

I said "This is a hundred percent true," I then noticed Imogen looking down at the ground sadly and asked, feeling a little concerned "Are you okay, Imogen?"

Imogen sighed and looked into my eyes on the verge of tears and said "No, Mordecai, I'm really upset about losing someone very important to me."

I became sad as well when Imogen told me this.

I asked "Who is he?"

Imogen corrected me and said "She, actually, I'm bisexual, so I like both guys and girls."

I asked "What's her name?"

Imogen had a difficult time holding back the tears as she explained to me "Her name's Fiona Coyne and she's my ex-girlfriend as well as one of my best friends in the world."

I asked "What happened with her?"

Imogen said "Well, it was my senior year of high school, as well as Fionas'. As I was putting up prom fliers with the help of my friend Eli Goldsworthy, he saw that I hadn't opened the envelope with my report card inside of it. I said to him 'This envelope decides my future. If I pass, I go to design school with Fiona, and if not, I spend another year at Degrassi alone.' I opened my report card and saw at the bottom of it 'Failed all classes, must repeat grade.' **(Okay, I'm not sure if that's exactly what it said, but it did say Imogen had to repeat senior year. If I got it wrong, just try to ignore it and look at the bigger picture of Imogen telling Mordecai the event that happened)** I hid my reprot card as soon as I saw Fiona run up to me. I said to Eli 'Not a word about this, I don't wanna ruin prom.' Fiona showed Eli and I the decorated gym and asked 'What do you think?' I said in shock at how wonderful the gym looked 'Fiones, it's like a movie.' Fiona held my hand and said 'And we can make our own movie magic.' I kissed Fiona on the lips with lots of passion and love. Later on, Fiona was helping me get ready for prom night and I asked her 'Hair up or down?' she said to me 'Down, you don't want it to compete with your necklace.' I told her, somewhat confused 'I don't have a necklace.' Fiona opened a box with a necklace she designed and I let out a small squeal of excitement.

After a while of talking to Fiona I finally told her 'I flunked all my classes.' she said to me 'But you're so smart.' I told her, feeling upset 'Teachers can't grade assignments you don't hand in.' Fiona said to me sweetly 'Don't worry, I'll be your sophistcated college girlfriend.' Fiona heard about an Italian designer who had a school in Italy for fashion designers. That's where she wanted to go to school, and that really bothered me. It bothered me so much that I impersonated her and sabotaged the interview with the man who ran the school she wanted to go to. She got mad at me when I told her and we got into a fight. I felt so bad about what I did and I wanted to do anything to make her forgive me. I chased down the guy and found him at the airport and told him 'I'm not Fiona, I'm her girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, I don't know it's complicated. Fiona's the most amazing person I've ever met and I can't lose her everyone should have a Fiona.' **(Again, not sure if that's exactly what was said, if I'm getting some of the dialogue messed up, sorry about that.) **the man said to me 'Tell the real Fiona Coyne to give me a call some time.'

After a while Fiona and I made up when she found out what I did to make up for my mistake. At graduation, Fiona was validictorian and in her speech she said 'So, don't be afraid of change, if I can make it, so can you.' outside the auditorium I said to Fiona 'I think we should break up.' she asked me 'Is this because of Italy?' I told Fiona 'You want to travel the world, and I just want sit at home in my chair and read about it.' Fiona said 'I always liked that we were different.' I told her 'Maybe a little too different. I know it'll be scary.' She said to me 'It's terrifying.' Fiona and I kissed one final time before she went back into the auditorium to join the other seniors."

As Imogen got done explaining to me what happened between her and Imogen, she burst into tears, unable to handle the pain any longer.

She shouted "MORDECAI, I FEEL SO UPSET WITHOUT FIONA, AND I'M SO DEVASTATED ABOUT THE FACT SHE'S AWAY IN ITALY FOR COLLEGE!"

I said sadly "I understand you pain, Imogen. I lost a special girl due to college as well."

Imogen sniffled and asked me "What's her name, and what happened with her."

I began to cry as I explained to Imogen what happened "Her name's Margaret Smith, and she's my best friend in the entire world. While at a restuarant with her called steak me Amadeus when we by ourselves behind a table I said to her 'I feel like we're getting closer every day and nobdoy makes me happier than you do, Margaret,' I took her hands and looked into her eyes lovingly as I asked her 'Will you be my girlfriend?' she had a smile on her face, but it quickly faded away.

She sighed and said to me 'Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this,' I was shocked when she held up a acceptance letter from Milten University, one of the schools she applied to and she said to me sadly 'I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again,' Margaret cried as she said to me, feeling devastated 'I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend.' after that Margaret ran out of the restaurant in tears and I watched feeling shocked and devastated over what had happened."

**Imogens' POV**

As Mordecai finished his story he burst into tears just as I had when I finished telling him what happened between Fiona and I. I looked at Mordecai, both of us deep in devastation and emptiness, and I held out my arms. Mordecai threw his arms around me and we cried our eyes out.

We shouted, feeling upset "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND SHE'S SO FAR AWAY NOW!"

I said, trying my best to calm down "Mordecai, I'm sorry about what happened with Margaret."

He said to me "And I'm sorry to hear about you and Fiona."

I said "You have a much better chance of seeing Margaret again than I do of seeing Fiona again. I'm not sure how far Margaret is from you, but Fiona is half way around the world, and I'll probably never see her again."

He said to me kindly "You never know, Imogen. She may be missing you a lot and maybe she'll fly home to see you during Christmas, spring, or summer break."

I sniffled and asked "You really think that?"

Mordecai said to me "It's a possibility."

I looked down at the ground and said sadly "It's just been so hard for me to keep an open mind since Fiona left me. I haven't been myself since that day."

Mordecai said to me, just as upset as I was "I haven't been myself, either. Margaret means everything to me, AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" he covered his eyes and cried loud as he shouted in anger.

I held out my arms and asked, feeling concerned for my new friend "Do you need a hug, Mordecai?"

I got my answer when Mordecai threw his arms around me, still screaming in devastation and anger.

I said to him "I never thought I'd find someone who understands my situation, so I'm very glad we met."

He pulled away from me, sniffled, and said "I'm glad we met as well, Imogen. You're a really sweet girl. Fiona was one lucky girl."

I said "And so was Margaret because you're so kind and thoughtful."

He asked me "Do you really believe we'll ever see the girls again?"

I said "You'll see Margaret again, don't worry about it. Foina and I on the other hand is a little different because she's half way around the world."

Mordecai said "You never know, a miracle could happen, and she could visit you during vacation and you two can make up for lost time."

I smiled, which was something I hadn't done since Fiona left and said "You're a great friend, Mordecai."

Mordecai smiled back, which he probably wasn't able to since Margaret went away and said to me "So are you, Imogen."

**Mordecais' POV**

Imogen and I walked around a bit and she took me to the dot, a popular hangout for the Degrassi students.

We sat down at a table after getting drinks and she asked "So, where are you from?"

I said "Well, I live at a park where I'm employed along with my friend Rigby and the son of parks founder."

Imogen said to me "That sounds like fun," she asked "Who else lives in the house with you and Rigby?"

I told her "His name's Pops. His dad, Mr. Maellard founded the park."

Imogen said "That's so cool! I bet working there is cool and I bet living there is even cooler."

I said "Living there, yes, working there, which I haven't been able to do in a while, occasinally, when my friend and co-worker, Rigby isn't trying to slack off getting us in troulbe with our boss, Benson."

Imogen told me "I can understand you not being able to work. I can't focus on my schoolwork ever since Fiona left me."

I pushed my drink away from me and said sadly "I'm too upset to eat or drink anything right now."

Imogen said to me "That's okay because I still want to know more about where you live so I can get you back home to your friends."

I said "Actually, I wanna stay here. Nobody back home understands my situation like you do. I need somebody who understands what I'm going through."

Imogen said to me "If that's what you feel is best, then I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise. Although you should at least call somebody back home and explain what happened."

I said "You're exactly right, Imogen. I'll be right back," I got up and headed to the mens room to call Benson. I got an answering machine so I said "Hey, Benson, it's Mordecai. This may sound a little weird, but I somehow got stuck in a different dimension and found myself outside of a school called Degrassi High, and while I was here I met a nice girl named Imogen Moreno, and she understands what I'm going through with Margaret because she's currently going through the same thing with her ex-girlfriend Fiona Coyne who is in Italy at design school. I want to stay here with Imogen a little longer since she understands my situation. Please don't be mad at me for not wanting to come home, it's just I've been so devatstaed, and I never thought I'd find someone who gets what I'm going through, and now that Imogen and I have bonded, I want to stay with her a little longer to let my heartache out to someone who knows how I'm feeling. I'll call you when I'm ready to come home. Bye for now, Benson."

I went back to the table with Imogen who asked "Was he okay with it?"

I told her "I got an answering machine, so I just left him a message. Hopefully he'll understand instead of getting offended," I sat down and began to cry as I said "I hope nobody at home will be offended by me wanting to stay here instead of going home to be with them. None of them know how I'm feeling, but they still tried to help me, and yet I pushed them away because they know how this makes me feel in one way, but they probably never went through something like this on a personal level."

Imogen hugged me and said "You need help so bad right now. Don't worry, Mordecai, I won't leave your side, so when you need comfort, I'll be right there for you, I promise."

I smiled and said "Thanks so much for this, Imogen."

She stopped hugging me and said "Thanks so much for your help, Mordecai."

**Mordecai got transported to the Degrassi universe somehow, and there he met Imogen Moreno, a girl who is a senior at Degrassi that can understand his pain and heartache because she's going through the same thing because her ex-girlfriend Fiona Coyne is away at Italy at design school. Can Mordecai and Imogen reunite each other with the important girl they're both missing?**


	3. Mordecai remembers why he's there

**In this chapter the tri-pairing goes on a date to the theaters with both girls happy about finally getting to date the guy of their dreams.**

Mordecai and his girlfriends arrived at the theater and sat together in the back row, Eileen to the right, Mordecai in the middle, and Margaret to the left. They held hands as the girls put their heds on Mordecais' arms sighing lovingly.

He put his arms around them and said "The movie we're seeing may be kind of frightening, but don't worry if you two get scared because I'm right by your side."

**Half an hour into the movie**

A character was walking down a dark alley, lost and frightened, when she heard a noise behind her. It was the sound of wolves snarling. Just then, the wolves jumped in front of the girl, snarling and barking feircly. Margaret and Eileen both squeezed Mordecais' hands as tight as they could, and then the wolves in the movie attacked the girl and ate her.

The girls turned their heads and said, feeling afraid "Let us know when it's over."

Mordecai hugged the girls and said sweetly "It's alright if you're frightened, I'm right here for you."

Eileen and Margaret calmed down, both sighing with lots of love as they snuggled up to Mordecai, feeling much better and safer in his arms.

They say to him "You're so wonderful."

**After the movie**

The tricouple exits the theater, the girls holding onto Mordecai still frightened by the movie.

Mordecai says "I'm sorry the movie fightened you both so much."

The girls say, trying their best not to cry "It's alright, we felt safe with you by our side."

Mordecai asked them "Do you feel like crying?"

Margaret says "We're trying hard not to."

Eileen says "Yeah, we want to be brave for you."

Mordecai looked at the girls and said sweetly "Don't worry about it, when you're feeling scared or sad, don't be afarid to let it out. I'm right here for you both and I'll make you both feel better."

The girls just threw their arms around Mordecai and cried their eyes out, shaking with fear.

He stroked Eileens' hair as well as Margarets' feathers and said "It's going to be alright, my sweethearts, it was only a movie."

Eileen said "Yeah, that may be, but it was just so horrifying."

Margaret said "We both tried really hard not to be frightened by it, but we just couldn't help it."

Mordecai looked deep into the eyes of both girls and then kissed them both on the cheek and wiped away their tears as he said sweetly "I'm sorry you both got so scared, I promise I won't pick anything too frightening like that movie the next time we go out."

The girls each kissed Mordecai as they stopped crying and then they held his hands and said "You're so sweet and thoughtful."

Eileen says to Mordecai "I'm ready to go home now. Margaret's staying the night with me, so you can just drop us off at my house."

Mordecai says "That sounds nice. I've seen Margarets' apartment, but I've been wanting to see your house. I don't have to work tomorrow, so I'll stay the night with you girls."

The girls blushed and giggled happily and said "Yeah, sure, that sounds awesome."

Mordecai chuckled and kissed the girls again and said "You girls are so adorable, especially when you get nervous like that."

The girls blushed, even more nervous and they both kissed Mordecai on the lips, first Margaret and then Eileen. The three then left the theater and headed to Eileens'.

**At Eileens'**

Mordecai asked Eileen "Where's your guest room?"

Eileen said "I don't have one, you can sleep in my room, either on the floor or in bed with me if you want."

Mordecai blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same as Eileen since they'd just begun dating.

He said "Maybe I could just sleep out on the couch."

Margaret looked at EIleen and then back at Mordecai who saw the fear in the girls eyes.

He hugged them tight and said "It's alright, you two precious angels. It was only a movie and it wasn't real."

They hugged him back, starting to cry again because of their fear.

Margaret asks "Can you please sleep in the room with Eileen and I?"

Eileen says "We're so frightened and we just know we're going to have nightmares about it."

Mordecai held the girls hands and said sweetly "I promise I'll be by your side when you two get scared or sad and need some comfort."

Margaret says "We know you will."

Eileen says "And that means everything to us."

They then smiled and looked at Mordecai, stroking his feathers as they said "We know we just start dating, but we love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai smiled and cried happily and said "And I love you girls as well. You're both so wonderful and you mean so much to me. If I lost even one of you, though I'd still have the other, my life just wouldn't be the same."

The three hugged and the girls said "Our lives wouldn't have meaning or purpose without you in them."

**Later on that night**

Mordecai was brushing his teeth in the master bedroom and the girls came in with their pajamas to get ready for bed. Mordecai started to leave but the girls stopped him.

He said "I was going to leave and let you get changed."

Eileen said "You don't need to go away."

Margaret said "Yeah, we don't mind you seeing us naked, now if you weren't our boyfriend, then it would be different."

Mordecai blushed, kind of nervous and exctied at the thought of seeing the way his girlfriends bodies looked. The girls started to undress, but Margaret kind of had trouble when she got her head stuck in the hole as she took her sweater off.

She grunted angrily as she tried to pull off her sweater but couldn't get it.

Eileen said "Here, Margaret maybe I could get it for you."

Margaret sighed, kind of annoyed and said "Thanks, Eileen, you're a good friend."

Eileen said "If it starts to hurt or you think it won't come off, let me know and I'll stop." she began to pull on Margarets' sweater trying her best to help her friend get the sweater off.

Eileen finally managed to, but Margaret lost her balance and began to fall forward.

Mordecai held out his hands and said "Don't worry, Margaret, I'll catch you."

Just then Margaret fell forward and Mordecai caught her and helped her stand back up.

She sighed relieved and said "Thanks so much, Mordecai. If you hadn't been there to catch me I probably would've gotten hurt or injured."

Mordecai said "No problem, darling, I'll always be there to catch you or Eileen if one of you falls."

Eileen didn't want to say anything, but Mordecais' hand was somewhere on Margaret that is well... kind of awkward considering they hadn't been dating too long.

Just then Mordecai and Margaret looked down and saw Mordecais' hand on Margarets' boob. Mordecai quickly pulled his hand away and blushed as he and Margaret chuckled nervously.

Eileen said "I didn't want to say anything and let you two figure it out for yourselves, sorry if that made it more awkward."

Margaret said "Don't worry about it Eileen," she then blushed again and whispered in Eileens' ear "It was nice, his hand is so soft and it felt amazing when it came in contact with my tit. Don't tell him, though, let's just keep this between us for now."

Eileen gigled lightly and whispered "Maybe he'll end up touching me there and I can find out what you mean."

Mordecai asked "What are you two talking about?"

The girls quickly looked at Mordecai trying not to blush and stay calm as they said "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

Mordecai said "Okay then, you two finish getting ready and we can get to bed."

Margaret said "Actually it's a nice night out, so I think I'll just stay the way I am."

Mordecai blushed liking the idea of Margaret sleeping in the nude because to him she looked extremely sexy. he also felt that way about Eileen hoping she'd also decide to sleep without clothes on espeically since he'd be sleeping in the bed with Eileen.

The girls both headed out to the room without their pajamas on, and Margaret got in her sleeping bag as Eileen clmbed into bed making sure there was also enough room for Mordecai. Mordecai blushed as he walked out to the bedroom and got into bed with Eileen. He climbed in and put his arms around Eileen, touching her in the same spot he touched Margaret after catching her when she fell in the bathroom.

Eileen sighed lovingly as she thought to herself "Margaret was right, his touch does feel wonderful."

Margaret and Eileen said "We love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai said "And I love both of you as well."

Margaret got up and went over to the bed and kissed Mordecai who kissed her back and then Eileen and Mordecai kissed each other on the cheek before Margaret yawned and fell onto the bed as both girls snuggled up to Mordecai and the three fell alseep.

**2 hours later**

Both Margaret and Eileen woke up crying softly due to having nightmares.

Mordecai woke and put his arms around the girls and said sweetly "Tell me everything and I'll make all the fear go away."

Margaret and Eileen said "We both had the same nightmare. The three of us were walking together."

Eileen said "I was to the left of you."

Margaret said "And I was to your right."

They both said "We were holding your hands when we heard a snarling sound behind us, similar to what the girl heard in the movie, and sure enough there were wolves behind us, and they sure were hungry," they cried harder and said "They didn't bother with us though, but they ate you up right in front of us and then ran off."

Mordecai hugged both girls tight and said "I'm sorry that happened, my angels, that movie really messed with you, I neer should've taken you to it."

Margaret and Eileen felt better in Mordecais' arms and the hugged him tighter pressing their nude bodies agains him which made him moan happily.

They asked him "Why'd you moan like that?"

He blushed and said to them "You're both just, well, you're both super hot, maybe even sexy."

The girls giggled and said "Wow, that's interesting that you think so."

Eilen says "Well, we're ready when you are."

Margaret said "Yeah, when you feel you're ready for our relationship to go to the next level, let us know and we'll have a threesome."

Mordecai blushed and said "Okay, when it gets to that point, I'll let you girls know, I'll try to wait, which is going to be tough."

Margaret said "If it gets too hard let us know."

Eileen said "Yeah, we don't want you being unhappy, so when you're ready to make love, let us know."

Mordecai smiled and said "You girls are so wonderful and I can't imagine my life without you."

The girls lay down and snuggled close to Mordecai and said "You're wonderful as well, and we can't imagine our lives without you."

**Mordecai took the girls to a movie which ended up scaring them both. Mordecai stayed the night with the girls and helped them when they had a nightmare. They also plan on at one point making love by having a threesome, which for those of you who don't know is three people having sex instead of just two. Oh, also if this story has way more Morderet than it does Mordeleen let me know because even though I'm a Morderet shipper I want the two pairings to have an equal amount of moments.**


	4. Mordecai reunites the girls

**In this chapter, Mordecai is transported to the college where Fiona is. She sees him and they begin to talk about Iomgen. What will Fiona do after hearing how Imogen has been feeling? In the description of this story, I said it was going to be told from Mordecai and Imogens' point of view, but Imogen isn't in the first part of this chapter, so part of this is from Fionas' POV.**

**Italy**

**Mordecais' POV**

The machine worked and I ended up outside of Fionas' college. As I walked around looking for her, some students there looked at me kind of funny, but I'd expect that in this universe since here animals aren't like humans. I saw Fiona and waved to her, oddly enough, just like Imogen, Fiona wasn't weirded out by who I was.

She walked up to me and asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I asked her "Is there some place private we can talk?"

Fiona told me "Sure thing, sir. I'll take you to my dorm and we can talk there."

**At Fionas' dorm**

Fiona took me to her dorm and she sat on her bed and I sat in a chair across from her.

She asked me again "Who are you and why are here?"

I said to her "My name's Mordecai, and I'm here because I met someone who really misses you and I think you should go back to them."

Fiona asked me "You met Imogen?"

I nodded and said "I did meet her and she's a very nice girl."

Fiona asked me, a sense of concern in her voice "How's she doing?"

I said "She's very upset and angry with herself. She really regrets breaking up with you, Fiona, and she still loves you."

Fiona began to cry and said sadly "I still love her with all my heart. I had a lot of problems before I met her, I was an alcholic and drank pretty much every single day, I didn't do well in school, and my life was just a big mess. That all changed after I met Imogen, and now I can't imagine myself with any other girl," she yelled angry with herself "WHY DID I CHOOSE TO GO TO HERE!? I'M HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD FROM THE ONE I LOVE!"

I sat down on the bed next to her and said "I get it, I really do, because there's this girl where I live named Margaret Smith, and she's my soulmate, but she recently got accepted into her dream university, and one night at when we went out to dinner, I finally asked Margaret to be my girlfriend," I started to cry as well and said "Sadly for me, Margaret said no due to getting into college. Sometimes, college is cruel and it tears you apart from someone you love and just can't live without."

Fiona stopped crying and said "Yeah, that's true. There have been so many times where I just wanted to go home and be with Imogen once more, but if I leave, I'd probably get in huge trouble and not get into fashion."

I stopped crying and asked "Well, which is more important to you?"

Fiona asked "Are you asking me to choose between Imogen and school?"

I said "I know it sounds crazy, but..."

Fiona stopped me and said "It's not crazy at all. I'd choose Imogen in a heartbeat. She means the world to me, and I'd do anything to be with her again, even do something that would potentially ruin my future."

I said "Wow, you honestly do love with all your heart if you're willing to get caught leaving to go back home to her."

Fiona asked "How'd you get to Degrassi if you're not from this dimension?"

I said "Well, one night back in my dimension, I got the last night I had with Margaret going through my mind. I was so devstated and I just couldn't sleep. I went outside and after one of my favorite memories of Margaret came back to me, I lost it and began pounding on a machine that was outside my friends Skips' house. That was how I ended up outside of Degrassi and how I got to this school from there."

Fiona said to me "I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Margaret. Maybe, since you helped me realize I need to go home to Imogen, I could return the favor and try to make Margaret realize she needs to go home with you."

I smiled and asked "You'd really do that for me?"

Fiona said to me "I'd do anything for a friend in need, and I know we just met and don't know each other well, but I consider you a friend for helping me realize that I need Imogen."

I burst into tears of joy and hugged Fiona as tight as I could shouting happily "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Fiona said to me as I stopped hugging her "You're welcome, Mordecai."

**Fionas' POV**

Mordecai left the room and I began packing my suitcases. I was so happy to finally be going home to my wonderful woman who I'd been missing like crazy.

I exited my dorm and said to Mordecai "Alright, let's go."

He led me outside and I saw a machine right outside my dorm. It didn't look too complicated for me to figure out, so I set the cordinates for Degrassi and when Mordecai was on the machine with me, I pressed the green button.

**Back at Degrassi**

**Fionas' POV**

The machine worked and Mordecai and I were right outside in the Degrasi high parking lot. I saw Imogen and quickly hid because Mordecai and I wanted to surprise her.

I ran into the forest just outside of the school as Imogen walked up to Mordecai and asked "Hey, have you seen my phone lately?"

Mordecai said to Imogen "Yeah I did. It must've fallen out of your pocket after we talked on the football feild a few days back," he handed Imogen back her phone and said "There you go. I hope you don't mind, but I looked at some of the texts between you and Fiona."

Imogen said to Mordecai "I don't mind at all."

Mordecai said "When I saw them it got me thinking, you really need Fiona with you to be happy. I found out how I got here which was by using a transportation machine, and I used it to go to Fionas' school and talk to her. I told her about how upset you've been lately, and after hearing this, she decided on something."

I heard Imogen ask Mordecai "And what decision was that?"

I decided it was time for me to come out of hiding.

I walked out from behind the tree and said to Imogen "To come home and be with my lovely lady once again."

Imogen ran up to me sobbing happily and threw her arms around me and shouted "FIONA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HOME!"

I wiped the tears away from Imogen and kissed her passionately as we stroked each others hair.

After our kiss I said to Imogen "You should thank Mordecai. He asked me which was more important to me, you or school, and it wasn't a hard choice to make. You mean everything to me, Imogen, and I love you with all my heart."

Imogen turned and asked Mordecai "You did all this for me?"

Mordecai said "You were miserable without Fiona and it was the only you'd ever go back to yourself."

Imogen hugged Mordecai tightly and said "Thank you so much for this! You're an aamzing friend and a wonderful guy, Mordecai."

Mordecai hugged Imogen as he patted her on the back and said "Anything to help out a friend."

I said to Imogen "I want to return the favor for Mordecai and help him get back Margaret."

Imogen said "You two are so amazing and I'm very lucky to know you both."

Mordecai asked me, a little doubtfully "Do you think she'll really come home to me?"

I said "I believe she will." I put my arm around Imogen and walked onto the transportation device followed by Mordecai who set the cordinates to Margarets' college.

**Well, Mordecai was able to reunite Imogen with Fiona. Fiona and Imogen want to return the favor for him. How will things go and will Margaret be willing to do what Fiona did?**


	5. Happily together again

**In this chapter Fiona and Imogen try to convince Margaret to go home to Mordecai. Will they be successful or will they fail?**

**Regular show universe**

**Mordecais' POV**

The machine worked again and the girls and I were outside of Milten. I was so nervous about seeing Margaret. What if she said no to me when I asked her to come home? That would be ten times worse than what happened at steak me Amadeus, and I'd probably never get over it.

Imogen asked me "Is everything alright, Mordecai?"

I said, feeling worried "I just don't want Margaret saying no to me again, it was so hard the first time, and if it happened again, I'd die, both inside and possibly out."

Fiona said "Imogen and I will talk to her for you."

Imogen told me "I'll be sure to tell Margaret everything you and I talked about."

I smiled and said to the girls "You two are so wonderful and I'm lucky to call you my friends."

**Imogens' POV**

Fiona and I held hands as we walked around the campus of Milten trying to look for Margaret or the dorm she'd be in.

We found Margaret sitting on a bench outside one of the student houses, crying and shouting.

We walked up to her and asked "Are you Margaret Smith?"

Margaret said to us "Yes, that's me."

I held out my hand and said to her "I'm Imogen Moreno, and this is my girlfriend, Fiona Coyne. We'd like to have a talk with you if that's alright."

She shook my hand with one of her own, and wiped away the tears with her other.

After she was calmed down she said "Okay, I've been really upset lately, and I was out here by myself, just hoping someone would walk by and offer to comfort me, but everyone who walked by just assumed I wanted be alone."

Fiona said to Margaret "What Imogen and I have to tell you is very important, and we hope you will make the right choice after we tell you what we're going to tell you."

Margaret said to us "Okay, I'm listening."

I said "Well, Fiona and I just recently got back together. See, we're from another dimension, and in our dimension, we're both students in school. I'm in high school, repeating senior year due to not passing, and Fiona was in college to be a fashion deisgner. The college she was going to is all the way in Italy."

Margaret said "Wow, you two were half way around the world from each other. I'm pretty far away from a guy who I love very much, and I turned him down when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Even though in my heart I want to say yes, I knew in my head it would be difficult being in a long distance relationship," Margaret began to cry again and said "It would've been worth it though because we both love each other and the way we feel about each other can probably overcome anything in its way."

I said to Margaret "I know exactly who you're talking about. I met Mordecai a while back, and we talked comforting each other as we shared our pain with one another and talked about the way it effected us. I told Mordecai about how I broke up with Fiona at graduation because of my differences from her and that I was just sad about her going to Italy. Mordecai told me about the night when you told him you got accepted here and that you turned him down when he finally got the courage to ask you to be his girlfriend after so long."

Margaret cried louder and shouted "I MADE A BIG MISTAKE LEAVING MORDECAI BEHIND AND I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS TO HIM! I BROKE HIS HEART AND KILLED HIM INSIDE!"

Fiona said to Margaret "I felt the same way about leaving Imogen. Mordecai came to my school in Italy and he asked me something that made me realize I made a mistake."

Margaret calmed down and asked Fiona "What was that?"

Fiona said to Margaret "I told Mordecai there were times when I wanted to go back home to Imogen, but was afraid that if I left, I'd get in huge trouble and never get into the world of fashion like I wish to. Mordecai asked me 'Well, which is more important to you?' I knew exactly what he menat by asking me that question."

Margaret said "Obviously, Imogen is more important to you than getting into fashion."

Fiona looked at my lovingly and said "She sure is. I told Mordecai I'd be willing to do anything to be with her once again, even something that would put my entire future on the line," she looked at Margaret and asked "So, Margaret, which is more important to you?"

Margaret said "Mordecai's more important, there's no doubting that. I love him and he means everything to me."

Fiona and I said in unison "Then go back to him. Leave here and don't even look back for a second."

Margaret said "I don't if I have the courage to do what you did, Fiona. I just don't know if I could be that brave."

Fiona said "Anything is worth getting in trouble when you're doing it for someone you love."

Margaret said "You girls are right. I shouldn't worry about getting caught, and I should just leave and never look back. I'm going back home to Mordecai and I won't leave his side ever again."

**Mordecais' POV**

I was able to get the transportation device to a portable size and put it in my pocket, so the entire conversation between the girls I heard from standing behind the house listening.

I came out from behind and said to Margaret "And I'm never letting go of you anymore."

Margaret stood there in shock for a minute and then ran up to me and threw her arms around me hugging me as tight as she could.

She cried and said to me "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Mordecai. It was stupid of me to leave you behind just because I got accepted here. I know I told you I wasn't sure if I'd ever get this opportunity again, but now i know that doesn't matter because I'm never going to meet anyone as amazing as you ever again. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, and I regretted it each and every single day, just hating myself for breaking your heart and not saying yes to being your girlfriend, I just hate myself for it, and I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself."

I wiped the tears away from Margaret and said "Don't hate yourself, Margaret. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, and I forgive you, so please find the courage to forgive yourself as well."

Margaret looked down at the ground sadly and said "I doubt that's going to happen, Mordecai."

I lifted Margarets' head up and kissed her passionately as I stroked her adorable red feathers, just trying my best to make her not be angry with herself.

After the kiss I asked her "Do you think you can forgive yourself now?"

She was speechless after the kiss and she just grabbed me the way she had when I dropped her off at the airport to get to the interviews for these colleges on time and kissed me with as much passion as she had then.

I said "I hope that was your way of saying you do forgive yourself."

Margaret said "No, that was my way of saying I missed you so much and I'm so glad you forgive me for doing this. I'm not sure if I'm stil able to right now, although I probably will overtime."

I stroked Margarets' feathers and said "I sure hope so, because you're a sweetheart and you shouldn't hate yourself just because of this one mistake."

Margaret hugged me tight and said "I love you with all my heart."

I hugged her back just tightly and said "I love you with all my heart."

Fiona and Imogen walked up to us and said "We're glad we could help reunite you two."

I said "I'm glad I was able to reunite you girls."

I pulled the machine out of my pocket and the girls stood back as I pressed a button that returned the machine to fullsize.

Margaret said "You go ahead and take Fiona and Imogen back to their home and I'll pack while you're gone and then we can return home."

I said "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

The girls and I climbed on the machine and I pressed the green button as Margaret headed to her dorm to pack.

**Degrassi universe**

**Imogens' POV**

Mordecai dropped Fiona and I off outside of the Degrassi school.

I said to him "Thanks so much for getting me back with Fiona. I couldn't have done this without you."

He hugged me and Fiona and said "And I wouldn't be with Margaret if it weren't for you two."

Fiona and I said "Just returning the favor for you."

Mordecai said "And I'm thankful for that and always will be. I hope we meet again and the four of us can go on a double date some time."

Fiona and I said "That sounds nice. Bye Mordecai, we hope you'll be happy now that you're with Margaret."

Mordecai told us "I will be, and I know you girls will be happy because you're together again."

Fiona and I waved goodbye to Mordecai as he left to go back to Milten. We kissed each other passionately and then headed to Fionas' old apartment to hang out.

**Regular show universe**

**Mordecais' POV**

I was back outside of Milten and Margaret got on the machine and said to me "I can't wait to be home again."

I said "And I can't wait to have you with me once more."

I kissed Margaret as passionately as I could while I set the cordinates for the machine to the park and pressed the green button.

**At the park**

Margaret and I were still kissing when the machine got us back to the park.

I said to Margaret "I'm so happy you're back."

Margaret said "And I'm so happy to finally be back. I'm never leaving you ever because I can't stand the pain I felt when I was away, and I never want to deal with it again."

I said "Neither do I."

We kissed as passionately as we had before as we walked and sat down together at one of the picnic tables and then we stopped the kiss and hugged each other tight as we snuggled close together.

**So it's a happy ending for both Mordecai and Imogen who are reunited with their lost loves never to be seperated from them ever again.**


End file.
